The present disclosure relates to a computer device, and more particularly, to photo and video capture.
Computing devices are often equipped with cameras for capturing digital photos/videos for storing on the computing device or other repositories for subsequent viewing. In the process of capturing images, whether for preview on a display of the computing device before taking a photo or starting video, or subsequent to taking a photo or starting video, the camera may perform processing of the images (e.g., for auto-focus, white balance, or other functions) or reprogram the hardware momentarily (e.g., set a new resolution on the camera sensor to capture a photo that cannot be used for previewing or video recording). This processing may use a significant amount of resources such that the camera may be unable to capture additional images until at least some of the processing is completed. When a user is operating the camera, this may manifest as a pause in a stream of images that are being displayed by the computing device in near real time. This pause may occur when the user is using the display of the device as a viewfinder for the camera and/or subsequent to taking a picture or starting video recording. This may lead to some user confusion as to what is happening at the computing device, such as whether a command to take a picture or start video recording (e.g., pressing a shutter button) was detected by the device, or if there is some other problem.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in camera processing.